A Very Gleeky Facebook
by ibreakoutindisneysongs
Summary: The NDs and Warblers now on facebook? Heck yeah! what kinda shanagians will go on? Mostly Klaine and some others


First Fanfiction sorry if its sucks

Set during PPP I guess….

Disclaimer- Nodda is that a word?

**Blaine Anderson-** has changed his current high school to WMHS  
>(Kurt Hummel and 9 others like this)<p>

**Wes Montgomery**-OHHHH NOESSSSSSSSSSS THIS IS TERRIBLE! :O :O :O :O :O :( :( :'(  
>(Nick Duval and 16 others like this)<p>

**Blaine Anderson**- Ill miss you guys but be happy for me at least please :)

**David Thompson**-Well our to best singers are gone now! Now all we have is nick and jeff

**Jeff Sterling**-:O DAVEYYYYYY Y U SOOOO MEAN!

**Nick Duval**- :O DAVVVERSSSSS Y U NO BE NICE?

**David Thompson**-PLEASE don't do this again!

**Kurt Hummel**- Face palm

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Puck Puckerman**- I'm bringing sexy back. YEAH.  
>Them other boys just don't know how to act<br>I think its special whats behind your back  
>So turn around and ill pick up the slack<br>Take em' to the bridge

**Rachel Berry**-Dirty Babe  
>you see these shackles baby im your slave<br>I let you whip me if I miss behave  
>Its just that no one makes me feel this way<br>take em' to the chorus

**Kurt Hummel**-DOES ANY ONE FIND THIS WERID AT ALL?

**Nick Duval**-*ignores kurt completely*  
>Come here girl<br>Go ahead, be gone with it  
>Come to the back<br>Go ahead, be gone with it  
>VIP<br>Go ahead, be gone with it  
>Drinks on me<br>Go ahead, be gone with it  
>Let me see what you're working with<br>Go ahead, be gone with it  
>Look at those hips<br>Go ahead, be gone with it  
>You make me smile<br>Go ahead, be gone with it  
>Go ahead child<br>Go ahead, be gone with it  
>And get your sexy on<br>Go ahead, be gone with it

Get your sexy on  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<p>

**Brittany Pierce**- I'm bringing sexy back  
>Them other boys don't know how to act<br>Come let me make up for the things you lack  
>Cause your burning up I gotta get it fast<br>Take em' to the bridge

**Blaine Anderson**- Dirty babe  
>You see these shackles<br>Baby I'm your slave  
>I'll let you whip me if I misbehave<br>It's just that no one makes me feel this way

**Kurt Hummel** –Really Blaine? Really?

**Finn Hudson**-Come here girl  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>Come to the back  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>VIP  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>Drinks on me  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>Let me see what you're working with  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>Look at those hips  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>You make me smile  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>Go ahead child  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>And get your sexy on  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<p>

Get your sexy on  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<p>

**Santana Lopez**-I'm bringing sexy back  
>Them other boys watch while I attack<br>If that's your girl you better watch your back  
>Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact<p>

Take em' to the chorus

**Mercedes Jones**-Come here girl  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>Come to the back  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>VIP  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>Drinks on me  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>Let me see what you're working with  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>Look at those hips  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>You make me smile  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>Go ahead child  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>And get your sexy on  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<p>

Get your sexy on  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<p>

**Kurt Hummel**- You. Guys. Are. Unbelievable.

**Blaine Anderson-** You loooooovvvvveeeee us though right? Right? Ain't I right?

**Kurt Hummel**- yeah yeah.

(26 people like this)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Artie Abrams**- punctuation saves lives see. Lets go eat grandma vs. Lets go eat, grandma  
>it saves lives man<br>(Puck Puckerman and Mike Chang likes this)

**Kurt Hummel**- O.o

**Mike Chang**-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…. To bad I don't have a grandma

**Tina Cohen**-Chang-sorry hun asain kiss?

**Mike Chang**-Asain kiss :)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Blaine Anderson**- Its my first day at Mckinley and I caught a purple piano on fire . fantastic.

**Kurt Hummel**-its okay you did good with your song anyway

**Will Schuster**- Yeah Blaine its fine it wasn't even your fault :)

**Brittany Pierce**-WERE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER!

**Santana Lopez**-No britt….no

**Blaine Anderson**- Thanks Mr. Schu! :)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Nick Duval**- I GOT ONE PICKLE I GOT ONE PICKLE I GOT ONE PICKLE HEY HEY HEY!

**Jeff sterling**-I GOT TWO PICKLES I GOT TWO PICKLES I GOT TWO PICKLES HEY HEY HEY

**Wes Montgomery**-I GOT THREE PICKLES I GOT THREE PICKLES I GOT THREEE PICKLES HEY HEY HEY

**David Thompson**- I GOT FIVE PICKLES I GOT FIVE PICKLES I GOT FIVE PICKLES HEY HEY HEY

**Kurt Hummel**-SHUT UP OR I WILL KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP AND THEN I WILL BURN YOUR BODY THEN I WILL MAKE CLONES OF YOU WITH THOSE ASHES THEN KILL THEM TOO!

**Nick Duval**-O.o

**Jeff sterling**-O.O

**Wes Montgomery**-o.o

**David Thompson**-0.0

**Blaine Anderson**-O.o im so turned on right now ;)

**Kurt Hummel**-;)

**Kurt Hummel to Blaine Anderson**-I love you

**Blaine Anderoson**-No I love you

**Kurt Hummel**-I Love you more

**Blaine Anderson**-no I love you more

**Kurt Hummel**-No I love you infinity times chuck Norris ( I win) 3

**Blaine Anderson**- well I love you infinity time Chuck Norris plus one ( I win ) ;)

**Mercedes jones** –STOPP IT IM GETTING CAVITIES

**Rachel Berry**-SWEET CHEESUS IT SOOO CUTE :)

**Jeff Sterling**- im… Dieing…to…many…..klainebows….

**Nick Duval**-HOLY CRAP GUYS STOPP YOUR KILLING MY BOYFRIEND!

**Kurt hummel**-sorry :(

**Blaine Anderson**- Yeah Im sorry

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Blaine Anderson**-What goes up and doesn't come down?

**Puck Puckerman**- Whatttt

**Blaine Anderson**-YOUR AGEE! HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH

**Puck Puckerman**-*Facepalm*

**Blaine Anderson**-Knock Knock

**Mike Chang**-Whos their?

**Blaine Anderson**-boo!

**Mike Chang**- Boo Who?

**Blaine Anderson**- IM SORRYYY I DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE WOO CRYY :)

**Mike Chang**- O.o

**Blaine Anderson**- what did the skeleton say to the other skeleton

**Tina Cohen-Chang**- What?

**Blaine Anderson**- I GOT A BONE TO PICCKKK WITH YOOOOHHH!

**Tina Cohen-Chang**-Arggggg blaine

**Jeff Sterling**-BLAINE MARC ANDERSON SHUUSH UP ABOUT THE STUPID JOKES!

**Kurt Hummel**- JEFF GARY STERLING YOU DO NOT YELL AT MY BOYFRIEND!

**Jeff Sterling**-Yes Ma'm

**Kurt Hummel**-*Bitch Glare*

**Blaine Anderson**- YAY Thanks BABBEEEEEEE-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

**Nick Duval**-HOLY CHEESUS THE UNICORN IS COMING AHHHHHH JEFFFYYY HELPP MEEE

**Jeff Sterling**-NOOOOOOOOO NICKY NOOOOOOOOO ILL SAVE YOU MY WONNNDERRRFULLL BOYFRIEND AHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Wes Montgomery**-ILLL USE MY GAVELLL ON THE UNICORN!

**Brittany pierce**- NOOOOOOOO DON'T KILL KURTIEEE I LOVVE HIM

**Blaine Anderson**-NOOO I LOVE HIMMMMMM HE'S MYYYYYYYYY BOYFRIEND I LOVEEE HIM

**Brittany Pierce**-NOOOOOOOOOOOO I LOOOOVEEEEEEE

**Blaine Anderson**-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO IIIIIIIII LOOOOOVVEEEEEE HIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MOOREEEEEEEEEEEEEE

**Kurt Hummel**-GUYYSSS YOU CAN BOTH LOVE ME EQUALLY

**Brittany Pierce**- meh….OK kurtie I love you :)

**Kurt Hummel** -love you to boo :)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Blaine Anderson**-WHO EVER TOOK ME HAIR GEL AND KATY PERRY CDS GIVE THEM BACK NOWWWWWW OR I WILL KILL EVERY MAN

**Finn Hudson**-*gasp*

**Blaine Anderson**-women

**Rachel Berry**-*gasp*

**Blaine Anderson**-and child

**Puck Puckerman**-*gasp*

**Kurt Hummel**-you better run Wesley :)

**Wes Montgomery**-WHAT THE HELL HUMMEL! THANKS A LOT!

**Blaine Anderson**- Say good bye to your gavel

**Wes Montgomery**-NOOOOO NEVVAA

**Blaine Anderson**- too Late ;) :P

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Blaine Anderson**-YOU MAKE ME FEEL LIKE IM LIVING A TEENAGE DREAM THE WAY YOU TURN ME

**Nick Duval**-…

**Finn Hudson**-…

**Puck Puckerman**-…

**Will Schuster**-…

**Wes Montgomery**-…

**David Thompson**-…

**Brittany Pierce**-…

**Kurt Hummel**-…

(AN Annnyyyywhooo you get it everyone said …)

**Blaine Anderson**-Tough Crowd

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Wes Montgomery**-is going to beat Hummel's ass

**Santana Lopez**-Ill go lima heights on yo ass!

**Kurt Hummel**- thanks satan ;)

**Santana Lopez**-No problamo lady lips

**Wes Montgomery**- I LOVE KURT ELIZABETH HUMMEL WITH ALL MY LIFE AND I WOULD NEEVVVER DO ANYTHING TO HURT HIM HE IS SUPERMEGAFOXYAWESOMEHOT AND HE IS SO FINE AND I WILL MAKE HIM MINE (hey that rhymes) AND I WOULD KILL ANYBODY *cough blaine cough* IF THEY COME BETWEEN KURT AND I LURV HIMM AND I WOULD KILL HENRIETTA FOR KURT MWA MWA MWA MWA I LOVE YOU KURTY

(**Santana Lopez** likes this)

**Kurt Hummel**- Santana did you hack him?

**Santana Lopez**- Ermmm…no?

**Kurt Hummel**-*facepalm* sorry wes

**Kurt Hummel**-Wes?

**Kur**t** Hummel**-Wesley?

**Kurt Hummel**- Wesley? Wes wes

**David Thompson**-Dude I think you killed my him, hes in a corner hitting his head with his gavel

**Santana Lopez**-Whoops *theres some sarcasm in there somewhere*

**Kurt Hummel**-Wait 1. Who the hell is Henrietta ? 2. I thought blaine killed his gavel

**David Thompson**-Henrietta is his gavel and blaine gave it back after wes started having spasms on the floor….

**Kurt Hummel**- Wonderful…..

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Okie dokie that's it for now and I might update if you review and whatnot :) BYE LOTS OF LOVE


End file.
